Vehicles include audio devices that allow users to listen to media segments being broadcast via radio frequencies and media segments stored on storage devices such as compact discs, cassette tapes, memory of portable audio players and like devices.
The audio devices are able to tune among numerous radio frequencies, wherein each radio frequency broadcasts a different media segment. Due to the large number of media segments that the audio device can receive, a user is commonly continuously searching for desired media segments that comport with the user's preference. Although preset stations and scanning features may allow a user to find desired media segments more quickly than using a tuning dial, using preset stations and scanning features still include continuously searching for a desired media segment and therefore, still have several drawbacks. For example, using preset stations and scanning features requires the user to search for desired media segments among several media segments. Several of the stations being searched may not be broadcasting a media segment that correlates with the user's tastes. Further, when the user finds a desired media segment, the media segment may be in-progress and therefore, the media segment will not be heard by the user in its entirety.